


Wound Me With Your Love

by LustingLu



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Dandy is bad for Twisty, M/M, Oblivious Dandy, Somehow, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisty helps Dandy, Twisty is Fragile, Twisty is bad for Dandy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustingLu/pseuds/LustingLu
Summary: My mom always said I was a good clown.  A perfect one at that, so why couldnt I be a perfect lover?





	Wound Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic written by my friend and I.  
> Hope you enjoy?

I watched him sleep.  He looks so peaceful.  My mom always said I was a good clown.  A perfect one at that, so why couldnt I be a perfect lover. I watch him through the window, I wanna say something but I cant.  After what happened.  What I did to him and then left.  I feel guilty after hearing his screams for me, to come back, and throw it in his face.  Just like the people who used me at the Carnival, I used him.

 I really want to talk to him, but I don't know what to say, or even know how to talk. Maybe I do need to change, not just my life style, but also my appearance?  All these  ideas rush through my head as I knock on the window.

 He stirred  in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes.  Those beautiful light blue eyes. He rushes to the window.  "Dandy." I manage to say. "Clown, I knew you'd come back." He smirks. Yeah, anybody would want to come back to a screaming wannabe  four year old. "Can I come in?" I mutter quietly.  He nods and opens the window.

  I climb in, and pace the room with thoughts.  "I saw what you did, to the boy... and the girl on the lane."  He points out, hesitantly.  I sit on his bed and stare down at my dirty, broken clown shoes. "No answer?  Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Dandy asks.  I want to beat him, stab him, even kill him. 

But I didn't.  Oh no, I love him too much. "No." I simply say.  His hand beckons me to turn my head towards him, and he looks deep into my eyes and smiles  brightly.   "I knew it.  Listen, I know what you do and I want to help." He says and sits on my lap. 

I'm shocked, confused and. . . happy?  All, at the same time.  It's like a joyful sensation rushing through my body.  "After all . . . no one  does it like you do." He whispers in my ear.  "Follow me."  I say, and get up off the bed and start climbing out the window, Dandy follows closely behind.  We walk through 


End file.
